Seven Minutes
by EclareTwinklyLights
Summary: It's the annual Bhandari Bash and the main party game, seven minutes in heaven. Twist and turns, random pairings, the next day, and all the drama that is Degrassi. Lots of Eclare, and many other couples! PERMANENT HIATUS - PM IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER
1. Welcome!

**AN: Please review this and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! If I did, Munro would be shirtless!**

**Seven Minutes**

Chapter 1

"It's the annual Bhandari Bash! Welcome students of Degrassi! I'm Alli Bhandari. I hope you're having fun because here's are first party game, Seven minutes in heaven! Okay so everyone who wants to play put your name in the bowl. Blue for boys. Pink for girls."

**Clare's POV**

Great seven minutes in heaven. Why does Alli always have to play these kinds of games? I mean she's had enough drama already.

"Clare I'm putting your name in." She's what!

"Alli no! I have a boyfriend!"

"So you have to play, it'll be fun!"

"No it won't!"

"Yes. End of discussion." Ugh! She never listens to me. I sulked over to Eli.

"What's wrong Edwards?"

"Alli's making me play seven minutes in heaven."

"Oh. Well I'll play too."

"What!"

"What? We could get each other."

"Fine, but I'm not letting you kiss any girls."

"Then I'm not letting you kiss any guys."

"Deal." Ugh. I really wish we didn't have to play because o can't stop him from kissing other girls if he's picked.

"Okay, first off we have…"Alli started. She picked two names. "Clare and…" Oh boy. Me and someone? Please let it be Eli. "Fitz." FITZ! FITZ! There is no way I'm going in there with Fitz! He almost stabbed my boyfriend. Speaking of my boyfriend I turned to look at him. His jaw was dropped. Oh please don't make me get in there with Fitz. Please!

**Eli's POV**

Fitz! She got Fitz! There is no way I'm letting her kiss Fitz! He almost stabbed me! Wait a minute, shouldn't he be in jail? This is not happening. I looked over at Clare, she was just as scared as I was about this. No way would she ever willingly go in with Fitz.

**Clare's POV**

I ran over to Alli. "You can't make me go in with Fitz, he almost stabbed Eli!"

"I'm sorry Clare but those are the rules."

"No!" Alli started pushing me toward the closet. "No!" Alli could care less, all she cared about was her party. Stupid Alli, stupid party. She pushed me in and closed the door. I tried to open it but she was standing in front of it. Ugh! I turned around and Fitz was staring a me. Ah!


	2. Clare and Fitz

Chapter 2

**Fitz's POV**

I'm in here with Clare Edwards, this could be fun. I could get her to kiss me, and maybe she'll fall for me. Then I can have sex with her. I've always wondered what it would be like to do a virgin. Plus, the look on Eli's face would be priceless.

**Clare's POV**

He was just staring at me. This isn't good. I have to get out of here or at least stall "So, um, how have you been?" Talk, please talk.

"Edwards this is not a place for talking, it's a place for kissing." I was afraid he would say something like that.

"Look Fitz, I'm not going to kiss you, you almost stabbed Eli."

"So?" So! Did he really just ask me that?

"So? So! I'm never gonna kiss somebody who does that!"

**Fitz's POV**

This is going to be harder then I thought. She turned around at started to bang on the door. I had to stop her so I grabbed her arms, turned her around, and kissed her. She gasped so I took this opportunity to shove my tongue into her mouth. She started squirming and tried to get me off of her, but I kept my grip tight. I hoped she likes this and remembers it so she can come running back to me when Eli dumps her.

**Clare's POV**

Ew! He's kissing me! It's not passionate and nice like Eli, it's rough and hard. I hated every minute of it. I thrashed and kicked, trying to get him off of me. Nothing was working so I gave up. Then I thought of something. I moved my head forward really hard and our heads collided.

"Ow! What the hell Clare!" It really hurt but anything was worth it to get him off of me.

**Fitz's POV**

Oh that's it! No one does that to Fitz! I grabbed her again and forced her against the wall. She kept trying to get loose but no way was I going to let that happen. She has to pay. I started kissing her neck and her jaw line and everywhere else I could. I started undoing the buttons on her shirt. She kept trying to break free but I had her against the wall, my advantage.

**Clare's POV**

What is he doing! Is he going to rape me? He's trying to undo my bra! I can't get him to stop he's got me against the wall. Oh I wonder how Eli's doing. For once he can't save me.

**Eli's POV**

How long has she been in there? 5 minutes! You mean there's still 2 more minutes with that neanderthal. These are the longest seven minutes of my life!

**Fitz's POV**

I heard people talking out side. It's been 5 minutes. Dammit I only have 2 minutes left to do something. Let's make them worthwhile. I looked up at her and she looked scared, her fault. I started kissing her again and put my hands under he shirt. She tried to get them off of her but it didn't work. I fiddled with the clasp and heard a click. Finally I got it good! I pulled her bra off, yes!

**Clare's POV**

Oh no he got my bra! Crap! There's only one minute left so there's not much he can do right? Wrong. He put his hands on my boobs and started kissing them. Ew! Wait a minute. He's not paying attention. I grabbed a hanger from the coat rack and hit him on the back of the head with it. He stumbled backwards and I grabbed my bra. I quickly put it back on and buttoned up my shirt just as the doorknob started turning. The door opened and I saw Alli. She asked me how it was but I just ran past her and looked for Eli. I saw him and tackled him. I started kissing him with all I had. I knew everybody was staring a me, but I didn't care. I had to get Fitz's taste out of my mouth. I pulled back and stared at Eli. "What happened in there?

"I really don't want to talk about it." He was about to say something else but I cut him off with a kiss.

**AN: Don't worry there will be more, but I was just wondering, who do you guys want to see go in together? I'm kind of stuck on ideas so anything would be helpful, thanks!**


	3. Alli and Eli

Chapter 2

**Alli's POV**

"Okay next we have..." I picked up two names from the bowls. "All-Oh wait, me and…" I unfolded the blue piece of paper. "Eli?" Eli? Clare's Eli? Oh god.

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I were still kissing when Alli called the next two names. Herself and…Eli! Wait my Eli? I broke away from him and screamed, "What!" I love Alli, but there is no way I'm letting Eli go in a closet with her!

**Eli's POV**

Did Alli just call my name? I know she's Clare's best friend but no way am I going in with her, she is so fucking annoying! Clare was looking at me. She didn't want me to leave her; I could see it in her eyes. I already knew that no matter how hard I tried that there was no way out of this game. "Don't worry Blue Eyes, I won't kiss her. I'll just talk." She smiled at me and pulled me in for one last kiss. Alli came over to us and practically pulled me off of Clare. "Don't worry." I mouthed to her. I followed Alli into the closet, shut the door, and turned around. I was going to tell her that I wasn't going to kiss her, but before I had the chance she pounced on me and kissed me! I pushed her off of me. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" I half yelled at her. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

**Alli's POV**

Did he not know what this game was about? It's seven minutes in heaven! We're supposed to be kissing. "This game is for kissing, duh!"

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dating your best friend!"

"So, she'll understand, and besides it's just a game."

"I know, I'm sorry but I love Clare to much to do this to her."

"To do what?"

"Kiss other girls even if it is just a game." I stared at him. He was so sweet. I wish I had a boyfriend like him. He was so sweet. I was so jealous of Clare, she had the perfect boyfriend. Hot, sweet, caring, hot, loyal, hot, hot, and hot! Eli's hot! How could he choose Clare over me? I love Clare but seriously I'm so much better looking then her and I could give him more then she ever would! At that moment I realized I was in love with Eli Goldsworthy and I would do anything to have him. So I did the one thing that came to mind, I kissed him.

**Eli's POV**

What the hell is wrong with his girl? I just told her that I wasn't going to kiss her because I was in love with her best friend and she kisses me. This girl is a little slut! I pushed her off of me. "What the hell! I just told you that I'm in love with your best friend and you go off and kiss me! What kind of friend are you?" I was mad. Angry. Infuriated. How could she do this to Clare! They're best friends.

"Eli why do you want Clare when you can have me?" Alli asked. What is her fucking problem?

"Well first of all, Clare's nice, sweet, innocent, and naturally beautiful. And you put on way to much make-up and you act like a little slut!" I kind of felt bad for calling her a slut, but she was trying to get me to break up with Clare! You gotta do what you gotta do.

**Alli's POV**

I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just call me a slut? He was probably just saying that because he was confused. "3 more minutes." I heard him mumble. Okay so I still got time to show him that I'm the one for him, not Clare. I got an idea. I turned around so that I wasn't facing him and started undoing the buttons of my shirt. I took off my bra. I bet Clare would never do this for him. Okay now all I got to do is turn around, open my shirt, and he will be all mine!

**Eli's POV**

What the hell is she doing now? She's messing with her shirt, oh god. This girl does not know how to take a hint. I looked at my watch. Yes! Less then 2 minutes left. I couldn't wait to get back to Clare, kiss her, hug her, tell her that I love her, make her smile. Oh her smile, it's so pretty. I was wrapped up in thoughts about Clare until Alli's voice broke through. "Oh Eli, thinking about me?" She turned around.

"No, I was thinking about Clare, the girl I love."

"Oh why waste your time on Clare, after this you'll forget all about her." What is she talking about? She ripped open her shirt, oh god! She's flashing me. I quickly covered my eyes trying to wipe the memory from my mind. I know most guys are supposed to love for this to happen, but I'm not most guys.

**Alli's POV**

Yes this is working! He totally just checked out my boobs. He's totally gonna dump Clare and come running back to me. Wait what is he doing? He's covering his eyes. He should be staring at me. Damn! This is going to be harder then I thought. I walked up to him and hugged him. My breasts rubbed against his chest. I think he liked it, yes!

**Eli's POV**

What the fuck is she doing! I pushed her off of me and turned around. I kept my head against the wall and just waited for this torture to be over. It seemed like hours until Clare opened the door. She looked at Alli, whose top was still open, then she looked at me, eyes covered and against the wall. I think she understood that Alli was trying to seduce me. Thank god!

**Clare's POV**

The sight in front of me shocked me. Alli was trying to steal my boyfriend. That little slut! I'm going to kill her! I pulled Eli out of there and started yelling. "What the fuck do you think your doing Alli?" Everyone was staring at me, it was probably because I just cursed.

"I was just giving your boyfriend what he needed because it's not like he was going to get it from you. Don't worry though, he liked it."

"No I didn't!" Eli interjected. "You're a slut and a horrible friend." I was about to defend Alli, but then I remembered what she did so I just nodded in agreement.

"You can say whatever you want, but Eli Goldsworthy will be mine!" She proclaimed. I glared at her and grabbed Eli's hand. I led him over to the couch and kissed him. Who cares what Alli says? Eli loves me and I love him, I would do anything for him so she can go to hell!

**AN: Sorry I updated late but school starts in 2 days so you can imagine the stress and what not. Side Note: Did anyone see Alicia Josipovic (Bianca) in Camp Rock 2? She was a main dancer for Camp Star. She was pretty good. Anyway, I'd like to thank soothing star for giving me the idea for this chapter. Review please! Tell me who you what you thought and who you wanna see go in next! Thanks! ;)**


	4. A Little Conversation

**Chapter 4 - A Little Converstion**

**Alli's POV**

Eli will be mine! I need a plan though if I'm gonna break him and Clare up.

OMG! I've got it! All I have to do is get Eli in the closet with another girl, Clare will get jealous, break-up with him, I'll be there to comfort him, and then he will be mine! I know it's not my best plan ever, but I know its gonna work. Now I just need to find a girl for my plan. She can't be ugly, but she can't be super attractive either. Hmmm. I scanned the party looking for a girl. Oh My God! I found her, the perfect girl for my plan! The new girl! What was her name again?

Jess?

Jess, yeah that sounds right. "Hey Jess, come here." I called her over.

"Yes."

"I need your help."

"Umm...with what?" She questioned.

"A plan."

"Umm, no offense, but I don't really know you that well so I, um, don't think I should-" Ugh! She's rambling. Does she ever shut up? Damn new girl! Guess I'm gonna do this another way.

"Look, do you see that guy over there?" I pointed to Eli.

"Wow, he's hot."

"I know, and he's mine."

"Okay...so why did you point him out to me?"

"Because, you see that skank next to him?" I said pointing to Clare.

"Yeah, what about her?" God, this girl asks a lot of questions.

"She stole him from me and I need you help getting him back." I lied. Well, at least about the stealing part.

Jess thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I could help, I know what it's like to get someone stolen from you." Did she just say she would help? YES!

"Thanks so much Jess!" I pulled her into a hug. We broke apart and I said, "Okay here's the plan..."

**AN - Ohh suspenseeee! You all know the plan though, so yeah. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, I had a little bit of writer's block. It's gone now so, yay! Also, I know I promised I would update sooner, but I was so sick this week I could barely get out of bed. I know it sucks, but I'm fine now, haha.**

**Okay, down to business. Who saw Degrassi last night? Wasn't it amazing? My thoughts - OMG Eli's parents, that's all I'm gonna say for that. When Clare said she was losing everything she loved and Eli said, not me, awww it was so sweet. But, I can't believe he turned Clare down at the end, I was so pissed! Okay, next plot - Adam and Fiona! I am so excited, they would be a great couple! Plot 3 - When Wesley totally sold out Dave, I literally said Damn Wesley, and now I like him more. I think that Dave's a bastard, dontcha agree?**

**Last three things, - 1 - I put up a poll because I want to know which story you guys want me to update first. - 2 - What are you guys being for halloween? and - 3- REVIEW!**

**Much Love ~~ eclare1024**


	5. Author's Note  Really Important!

**Author's Note - IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I have basically disappeared from the Fanfiction world recently. I have had a lot going on in my life the past and a half year. I moved, in school I was piled with projects, tests, and assignments, I have sports, and the play that I mentioned, and I also have camps, and community service projects. In fact, I just got back from a community service project. I am updating some of my stories, but not this one. I am writing this Author's Note because I have decided to end _Seven Minutes_. I had fun writing it at first, but now I'm not really sure where I would go with it. But, if you guys want me to continue it, I will, I would just need a while to figure out what to do with the storyline. Just review, and say you want me to continue. Otherwise, I'm not going to update. Also, if anyone wants to take over the story for me, just ask, and I'll let you if you think you have a good plot for this. Just PM and we'll talk. Thanks, guys. Hope you are enjoying your summers!**

**xoxo,**

**EclareTwinklyLights (Formerly, HarryPotterWeasleyGirl - Formerly, eclare1024)**


End file.
